Spider-Man 3/Transcript
This is a complete transcript for the 2007 film, Spider-Man 3. Start NY Loves Spidey It’s Wonderful The Goblin’s Lair Web Love Flint Marko Give Her This Peter vs. Harry Marko Atomized Some Memory Impairment Birth of Sandman The Review Crane Disaster Daily Bugle 'Nuff Said. Welcome Home, Harry! One Critic? Key To The City Sand Truck A Good Show Armored Car Engagement Dinner We Were Wrong :Captain George Stacy: out a photo of [[Dennis Carradine], the carjacker from the first film] Originally, we thought that this man, Dennis Carradine, was your husband’s killer. and Aunt May glance at each other We were wrong. :Aunt May: What? :Captain George Stacy: Turns out Mr. Carradine was only an accomplice. The actual killer is still at large. :Peter: liking the sound of this What are you talking about? :Captain George Stacy: another photo on the desk This is the man who killed your husband. looks at the new photo, of Flint Marko, and recognizes the man in the photo as he takes it and walks away from the desk His name is Flint Marko, he’s a small-time crook who’s been in and out of prison. :Peter: You got this wrong. :Captain George Stacy: from Peter to the desk Two days ago, he escaped. Evidently he confessed his guilt to a cell mate. And we have a couple of witnesses who will corroborate the story. :thinks back to the night the event happened: Uncle Ben is sitting in his car. All of a sudden, Flint taps on the window with a gun. :Uncle Ben: aggressively pulls him out of the car No wait, son. You don’t want to do this. pushes Ben to the ground :Carradine: towards Flint with the money he just stole No! grabs Flint’s arm, trying to stop him, but Flint pushes him away; as Peter feels tears coming to his eyes, Carradine gets in the car Hey, get in. What are you doing?! :points the gun at Ben; a tear runs down Peter’s face as he imagines Flint shooting Ben. As Ben falls, Carradine drives off in his car, and Flint leaves the scene. :Aunt May: not wanting to be reminded of the pain from that night Would you put these photos away, please? :Captain George Stacy: I’m sorry, Mrs. Parker. I know this isn’t easy, but please. Be patient with us. We’re doing our job, we will catch him. :Peter: around No, you’re not doing your job. I watched my uncle die and we chased down the wrong man. flashback of Carradine’s death is shown Now you’re telling me there’s suspicions after two years? Witnesses? Why weren’t we told about this?! :Captain George Stacy: calmly Settle down, son. :Peter: anger reaches a tipping point No, I have no intention of settling down! This man killed my uncle, and he’s still out there! furiously puts the photo back on the desk. Soon after, Peter is at his apartment, tapping the mantel, waiting for any news on Flint from his police scanner. The Symbiote Strikes Bank Robbery Subway Like A Poison Lonely Girl Calling A Woman A Little Self Deception Attack His Heart! It’s Over The Other Guy Strawberries Dirt In Your Eye Bad Peter Return of Sandman Jazz Club The Bell Tower Forgive Yourself The Team-Up City In Crisis :words “City in crisis” are displayed on a TV screen in the upper left corner as the news anchor Hal Fishman is reporting. :Hal Fishman: All New York is holding its breath as the hostage crisis continues to unfold. :Jennifer Dugan: police push civilians away from the scene and put up barriers that read “Police Line Do Not Cross” Just thirty minutes ago, police came across this startling sight: camera turns upwards at a building undergoing construction where a taxi is tangled in a web a young woman held hostage in a taxi suspended eighty stories above the ground in what appears to be a giant web. :Hal Fishman: Peter walks up to a collection of TVs in a store window to see the news Every attempt by the police to rescue the hostage has been thwarted by the Sandman. massive hands are shown bursting out of the ground, knocking over police vehicles Compounding the danger is the appearance of a strange black-suited figure. picture of Eddie in his Venom suit is displayed with the words “Masked Accomplice”; shots of SWAT team members with their faces scratched and being attacked by Eddie are shown Early reports had believed him to be the black-suited Spider-Man, but he has now been identified as something entirely different. recognizes the figure as the symbiote he just got rid of shot of Mary Jane with the words “Mary Jane Watson Former Broadway Star” is shown The hostage has been identified as Mary Jane Watson, an actress recently seen in a brief stint on Broadway. immediately goes to his apartment, takes his case from under his bed out, and opens it, taking out his original red-and-blue Spider-Man suit We’re now going to take you live to the scene with Jennifer Dugan. Jennifer? :Jennifer Dugan: We’re only about a hundred feet away now, Hal, and... up Wait. There seems to be some kind of activity in the web. They seem to be creating some kind of gigantic lettering. camera shifts up to the web, focusing on the words “Spider-Man, stop us if you can” Apparently, Spider-Man’s being challenged to some sort of confrontation. camera pans to Mary Jane’s terrified face as she looks down at the ground way below her And that raises serious questions about what kind of chance he’d stand against such overwhelming- :turns off the TV, then sighs as he walks away and glances at his father’s portrait. :Peter: Harry. slowly turns around at the sound of his voice to see him in his Spider-Man suit I need your help. I can’t take them both, not by myself. :Harry: to face Peter so he can see his burnt cheek and damaged eye You don’t deserve my help. :Peter: Harry... she needs us. :Harry: deeply Get out. :seeing that Harry is unwilling to put his vendetta aside for Mary Jane’s sake, turns and sadly goes to save her on his own. Harry watches him leave with a scowl, then feels somewhat bad about turning him down. Shortly afterwards, he picks up the sword in his father’s hideout. :Bernard: the room If I may, sir? turns to face him I’ve seen things in this house I’ve never spoken of. :Harry: What are you trying to tell me? :Bernard: The night your father died, I... I cleaned his wound. looks at him in slight shock The blade that pierced his body came from his glider. I... I know you’re trying to defend your father’s honor, but there’s no question that he died by his own hand. I... I loved your father, as I have loved you, Harry, as your friends love you. :smiles slightly and nods as if to say “Well, thank you, Bernard, for finally clearing up this whole misunderstanding.”. Bernard turns and leaves the room as Harry looks down, still coping with the fact that Peter was telling the truth about how his father died, then looks up. The Return of Spider-Man The Giant Sandman Film’s Extra Team-Work Spidey vs. Venom Sound Cage I Didn’t Want This :glances at the circle of damaged pipes, then drops the pipe in his hand. :Flint: behind Peter I didn’t want this. turns around to face him But I had no choice. :Peter: at Flint We always have a choice. You had a choice when you killed my uncle. :Flint: at Peter with a remorseful facial expression My daughter was dying. I needed money. I was scared. flashback of Uncle Ben in his car I told your uncle all I wanted was the car. comes up to the car and taps on the window with a pistol, getting Ben’s attention :Uncle Ben: Flint opens the car door What is it? :Flint: Ben out of the car I need your car. And then he said to me “Why don’t you just put down the gun and go home?” I realize now he was just trying to help me. is touched by Flint’s side of what happened that night; Carradine comes up with the cash he just took Then I saw my partner running over with the cash, and the gun was in my hand. turns towards Carradine, who slaps him, causing him to fire his gun by mistake; he turns towards Ben again. A tear runs down his face as he falls to the ground. muted No. tears up slightly :Carradine: Get in! :Flint: he sets Ben on the ground while Carradine drives off I did a terrible thing to you, and I spent a lot of nights wishing I could take it back. to the present; Flint looks down, then up at Peter again I’m not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to understand. :Peter: that Flint still feels bad about what happened that night I’ve done terrible things, too. :Flint: away from Peter and walks to the edge, looking down at the crowd of people hundreds of feet below I didn’t choose to be this. at the necklace with Penny’s picture in it around his hand The only thing left of me now is my daughter. :Peter: realizing Flint never meant to kill his uncle that day I forgive you. :sighs, feeling better now that he’s been forgiven, and can finally get over his guilt, then turns to sand and blows away into the air as Peter watches him go. You’re My Friend :Jane is still attending to Harry; Peter descends and joins them. :Peter: Hey, pal. How are you doing? :Harry: Been better. Jane glances at Peter :Peter: We’ll get you through this. :Harry: No. :Peter: I should never have hurt you, said those things. :Harry: None of that matters, Peter. You’re my friend. :Peter: reassuringly Best friend. looks upward, takes one last breath, then closes his eyes as his head tilts to the right; Peter’s mouth trembles before he cries, realizing his closest friend has died Harry. :Jane tearfully looks at Peter as her mouth trembles, then quavers as she holds Harry’s motionless hand, as she and Peter mourn their fallen friend as the sun rises. A day or two later, Peter, Mary Jane, Aunt May, and everyone close to Harry, most of them holding black umbrellas, are gathered at the cemetery for his funeral. Bernard, flanked by Gwen and her father, gets up holding a white rose to put by Harry’s grave. Aunt May steps forward to put a rose there as well. :Peter: Whatever comes our way, whatever battle we have raging inside us, we always have a choice. Jane puts a rose by the grave as well. My friend Harry taught me that. mourners begin to depart He chose to be the best of himself. Mary Jane leaves the cemetery It’s the choices that make us who we are, and we can always choose to do what’s right. You Or No One Category:Spider-Man Category:Transcripts Category:Columbia Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts